


unzipped

by dyadinbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CEO Ben Solo, Desk Sex, F/M, House Dadam A to Z Kink Collection, Naked Female Clothed Male, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Z is for Zipper Sex, but also I made sure to honor that in edits, secretary rey, wonder where I got that inspiration, yes indeed this fic is 6969 words and it was not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom
Summary: House Dadam Kink Collection: Z is for Zipper Sex.Secretary Rey just adores the way her boss and CEO Ben Solo fills out his suits. She's been dying to get him out of one since she started working for him, but when she finally gets her way, the suit stays on...all except for the part of him revealed when she unzips those finely tailored pants...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	unzipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazaroff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/gifts).



> Thank you to Alexis and Johanna for organizing this delightfully kinky collection! I so enjoy being amongst my fellow Dadams and seeing our fics all in one place.
> 
> This work is gifted to bazaroff. Thank you, Andi, for beta reading the filthiest things my brain can think of and talking about angst, smut, fluff, and everything in between with me at all hours of the day. Love, your Smut Butler...lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Ben Solo looked absolutely edible in his navy three-piece suit; everyone knew it. His long legs, thick torso, and wavy black hair were highlighted to perfection in the superbly tailored masterpiece that rested against his flawless ivory skin.

He was looking especially delectable this afternoon at the head of a long table, the clean lines of the furniture and every attendees’ eyes leading directly to him. The thoughtful scowl that always graced his face was as mysterious as it was magnetic, and Rey Kenobi couldn’t help but cross and re-cross her legs at the sight of his perfect form.

She’d been lusting after her boss for nearly a year, and it seemed he’d never even acknowledge her existence. Nothing but ‘Miss Kenobi’ this and ‘Miss Kenobi’ that; not even a flicker of his eyes or a second of his extra attention, even on days she personally felt she looked her best.

She glanced across the room now to wink at her friend Rose, who worked busily on a tablet beside her own boss, Armitage Hux. Rose waved her stylus at Rey and stuck her tongue out quickly, crossing her eyes. Rey had to disguise a laugh as a cough, quickly hiding her smile behind her hand as a few eyes in the room turned toward her.

But not Mr. Solo’s. He was every inch the intent executive right now, and damned if his inattention didn’t arouse her. His incredible work ethic was one of her favorite things about her boss, perhaps even more so than the way he pursed his lush lips or the deep, resonant timbre of his voice when he asked her to dictate. Knowing that every morning, he was at the office before she was, and that every evening, he would leave after her, was indescribably attractive to Rey. If part of her job wasn’t to ensure the delivery of his dry cleaning to his home, she’d suspect he lived at the office.

Rey rolled her neck and shifted the legal pad on her lap; she took notes longhand, at Mr. Solo’s behest, and it wouldn’t do to have them rendered illegible by her uncontrollable lust. So she held her fountain pen steady, recorded her boss’s words on today’s acquisitions impartially, and kept the bobbing of her high heel-clad feet to a minimum.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Across the room, Chairman Ben Solo was having his own difficulties focusing on keeping his mask of professional indifference in place. His sweet, innocent assistant, Rey Kenobi, was looking especially delicious today. Her usual pencil skirt was in place, framing sheer black stockings with a straight seam up the back, and a white shirt tucked into her skirt, molding to her lovely slim torso, as her clothes always seemed to.

Ben had to concentrate on _not_ drooling, and not licking the fountain pen he held in his hand too lasciviously. The pen, after all, was a twin of the one Rey held; a gift she’d given him at Christmas last year. Any time he used it, he wished it was her hand the pen rested in; between her fingers the nib was held, so that he could more easily touch and taste her, as he so desperately longed to.

She was just so _perfect._ Her innocent, light eyes. The glow of happiness in her skin. The ease with which she smiled, so full of light, so uncomplicated.

He’d never wanted anything more in his life.

But Ben Solo’s business was built on restraint; on waiting for the best moment to close a deal, on patience and negotiations and compromises, even with himself. He’d made a career of self-denial and discipline, and he longed to throw it all out the 51st floor window his office enjoyed, but he couldn’t.

For so many reasons.

Because of how pure Rey was, for one.

Because she deserved better, for two.

Because his mother would kill him, for three.

He sighed to himself and adjusted his large frame in the lavish chair at the head of the boardroom table. His long fingers stroked his jaw as he listened to Hux’s latest pitch with a modicum of interest, daydreaming of Rey’s fingers there instead.

Ben glanced over at his assistant now, whose eyes were rapt on his, always attentive, ever the professional. He gave her the barest hint of a smile, keeping it light and distant as he always did. Sometimes, he swore he saw something _more_ in the way she looked at him, but then he shook off the fanciful notion that anyone as young and carefree and beautiful as Rey would ever want someone like him.

She, of all people, knew how hard his job was; how much he worked, how often he was at the office, how little time he spent on anything outside of his career. When he wasn’t at his desk, he was one of two places: scouring acquisitions across the globe, or home in his massive penthouse, most of which he didn’t use. Only the gym, kitchen, and bedroom got any use, and most of his time there was solitary. He entertained rarely, dated even less frequently, and was generally content to be wrapped up in his work.

Or he had been, until Rey had been hired on.

She’d been a _distraction_ from the moment he’d met her, with her easy smile and freckled cheeks and long, long legs. He imagined them wrapped around his waist, picturing her small fingers wrapped around his cock even as he’d first shaken her hand.

Today was no exception; as she sat demurely, legs crossed, a legal pad resting on her knees, Ben wished fervently that the room would empty and that he could rip that skirt off her lithe body, bend her over the conference table, and bury himself inside her. Her stockings and black heels were _killing_ him today, and the way her hot pink lipstick smudged when she bit her lip had him imagining it rubbing off on his dick instead.

Ben’s wandering attention snapped back to the meeting as Hux leaned forward to conclude matters. He watched the redhead with boredom as he spoke pompously to Snoke, one of their key investors in this deal.

“That’s enough, Hux,” Ben rumbled. “We get the picture. Are there any further questions?” No one at the table spoke; some shook their heads in the negative.

Ben stood to his formidable height and rapped the knuckles of one hand against the table. “Excellent,” he said. “Adjourned.” He nodded to Rey and swept out of the room.

* * *

Rey gathered her supplies and lingered in the boardroom to tidy up after the meeting. She straightened chairs, gossiped a bit with Rose, and tossed the debris of their coffee service into the bin, wiping down the table when she’d finished. Sweeping the room one final time, she nodded in approval at its cleanliness and wandered toward her desk.

She stopped to chat with several colleagues as they departed the office for the evening, giving Mr. Solo some time to decompress after tense meetings like today’s, as she’d learned he preferred. He was often broody or grouchy afterward, and she’d learned not to interrupt him when he was in one of these moods.

Rey reached their suite of offices and deposited her messenger bag and notebook on her tidy desk. She stretched briefly, arching her back as she massaged her lower spine, then rubbing her neck and scooping some stray hairs back into her updo. She checked to make sure her skirt and shirt were in order before knocking perfunctorily on the door to debrief for the day.

“Mr. Solo?” she called. “May I come in?”

“Come in, Miss Kenobi,” he rumbled, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the handle. He was really getting to her today; much worse than usual.

Rey opened the door with a small smile for her boss, closing it behind her before she took a seat at one of the large leather chairs that faced his desk. The surface itself was black and imposing, littered with what looked like important documents, though her boss’s attention was focused on his computer screen for now.

“Sir, I have your notes from today’s meeting, and your schedule for tomorrow to review.” She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs, frowning when she realized how the act made her skirt ride up. She placed both feet firmly back on the ground, crossing her ankles. _There_ , she thought with satisfaction. Professional and demure.

Mr. Solo finished typing, clicked a few buttons--probably sending off a terrifyingly terse email, Rey thought--and closed his laptop gently.

“Sorry,” he said, leaning back and yanking his tie loose, then unbuttoning the top button of his crisp blue shirt. “I hate getting so dressed up for those meetings.” He stood, pulling off his navy suit jacket, and Rey’s mouth simultaneously watered and had the air sucked out of it all at once. She watched as the silky fabric slid down his well-muscled arms; as his shoulders were revealed to her, inch by inch; as his gorgeous black hair fell loosely over the collar of his dress shirt.

Ben, oblivious to her ogling, slid the jacket off the rest of the way and draped it over the back of his chair. He took a seat again, exhaling gustily, looking much more comfortable.

Rey picked her jaw up off the floor and swallowed. “Uh, yes, sir,” she mumbled. “Very uncomfortable. As I said, your notes--” she trailed off again as she watched Mr. Solo rub his thumb across his lower lip, as though deep in thought.

She was going to die. He was going to kill her.

“Here are today’s notes,” she said in a rush, “and tomorrow you have a fairly light day. Fridays tend to be that way, but this one is especially empty.” Rey was aware she was babbling, but she pressed onward, keeping her eyes on her notes. “A morning meeting with finance, then a luncheon with your mother, and then your weekly marketing recap with Hux in the afternoon--that pompous ass.”

Rey hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud, but at Ben’s incredulous laugh, she realized her mistake, and her eyes flew to his.

She was glad she hadn’t looked at him before this, because he’d picked up his pen--the pen she’d given him--and had been nibbling on the end of it as she spoke. Now, with his mouth turned up in a smile, his cheeks creased in mirth, and his normally serious brown eyes twinkling, he absolutely devastated her with his dark charm.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she stammered, hoping the heat she felt wasn’t showing up as a blush on her cheeks. “That was--that was unprofessional of me to say.”

Mr. Solo waved a large hand at her. 

She gulped.

“Don’t worry about it, Miss Kenobi. He _is_ a pompous ass.” As her boss grinned at her, Rey relaxed a fraction. She really didn’t know what had gotten into her.

“Well, right, then,” she said, closing her padfolio with a crisp _snap_. “Can I do anything else for you before I leave for the day, sir?”

His eyes on hers seemed to darken for a moment, and Rey felt her own pupils dilate in response. Before her reaction became anything stronger than involuntary, she reined in the foolish spark of hope. Silly of her to imagine interest on Mr. Solo’s part, just because her own attraction was so strong.

“I don’t think so,” he said to her now. She stood, smoothing her skirt and placing the notes on the corner of his desk.

“All right, sir. Goodnight,” she bade him, giving him a quick smile and a small wave before she rounded the chair.

As she did so, her hip knocked into the pile of notes she’d only just placed on his desk, and they spilled to the ground in a wave of debris and fluttering paper. Rey gasped in mortification, quickly kneeling to scoop them up. “Sorry, sir,” she gasped. “I’m a little off today, I suppose,” she muttered, reaching for a file.

She heard her boss’s chuckle from much closer than she’d anticipated. She glanced up and saw him crouched before her, efficiently straightening the papers he clasped in his large hand. Rey couldn’t help but drink in new details about him from this close proximity: the scattered silver hairs interspersed in his dark mane; the way a few moles dotted his face, especially one just above his right eyebrow; the laugh lines around his full lips.

Rey blinked rapidly as lust pooled in her belly, scooping up the last of the papers and getting to her feet abruptly. She placed the notes more securely in the center of Mr. Solo’s desk as he, too, stood, towering over her now as he completed the stack and straightened it minutely.

He looked at her now, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were dark and Rey couldn’t guess at his emotions--was he concerned for her? Worried she was experiencing a mental break, perhaps? Or maybe he was worried for his own productivity, with a secretary as scatterbrained as she’d appeared tonight.

She elected to escape before she did any further damage to his perception of her. “Well, I’ll be off, before I break something, sir,” she said, grinning and dashing to the door. She yanked it open and ducked out quickly, snapping it shut behind her.

Rey stopped just outside Mr. Solo’s office, leaning briefly against his door, and scrubbed a hand down her face. Silly to be so affected by him, even after all this time. Sillier still to think he might find her incompetent; she’d been an organized and faithful assistant for months now, and her boss was a smart enough man not to twist an afternoon of clumsiness into a character flaw.

She just needed a good TV binge and a sound night’s sleep, and she’d be back on her game tomorrow. Rey nodded bracingly to herself, striding quickly to her desk. She grabbed her oversized purse, tossed in her phone and planner, snapped her own laptop shut, and clicked off her desk lamp.

With one last glance over her shoulder at the glow of Ben’s office light, she sighed and headed for the elevators.

* * *

Ben fiddled impatiently at his desk, waiting for Rey to come in for their evening check-in. It was his favorite part of the day, having her to himself, most of the office having departed, just the two of them in a cocoon of silence.

She knocked and he straightened, typing furiously at his keyboard before calling for Rey to come in.

He waited to look up until she’d settled herself into a wide leather chair, looking tiny in it, as she always did. Feeling suddenly hot, as he often did around her, he yanked his tie loose and removed his suit jacket, raking a hand through his hair. Rey carried on with her recitation of notes, and Ben’s mouth watered as he took in the few locks of her hair that had come loose from her bun throughout the day. His eyes lingered on her fingers as they inefficiently tried to shove the wayward curls back into place as she read him his schedule for the next day in that pleasingly lilting voice of hers.

When she called Hux an ass, Ben was jerked from his self-imposed silence against his will, letting a laugh slip out at her error and the blush it provoked in her.

She recovered quickly, but upon knocking over the papers she’d just offered him at her departure, he saw her roll her eyes at herself and he smirked a little. She was wonderful, his Rey.

Ben knelt down to help her with the files, and from his vantage point, he could see straight down her white blouse as it gapped away from her body. He swallowed and tried to avert his eyes, but they drank in the sight of her tan skin and lacy white camisole as though he were a man starved, and Rey, the sweetest sustenance.

Beneath the sheer tank, he saw that she wore a lacy rose-colored bra, her pert breasts pressed together, and he groaned inwardly. He couldn’t help but wonder whether she wore matching panties. Was she a thong woman? Did she ever go commando?

Ben berated himself for his inappropriate thoughts, but knew he’d be compelled to relieve himself after her departure. Any time with Rey aroused him unbearably, but to be this close to her sweet skin, to inhale the fresh scent of her perfume and whatever soap she used, to see the shine of her hair from just inches away…

It was torture.

When she finally stood, smoothing her palms down her skirt in a way Ben was certain was _not_ meant to be seductive, but nonetheless _was,_ and turned to leave, he had to clamp his jaw shut at the sight of those lines down the back of her stockings that got him every time.

Rey clicked the door shut behind her, and Ben collapsed into his chair with a groan, waiting to see her desk light blink off, his cock painfully hard in his navy slacks.

He held his breath as he watched through the vertical wood blinds as Rey gathered her possessions and turned off her light. He waited until he heard the ding of the elevator before he gave in and drew the zipper of his pants slowly down, reaching into his black silk boxers to pull himself out.

Ben groaned as he fisted his cock tightly, his head falling back onto his chair, eyes drifting shut as he let images of Rey in the last hour fill his mind. Rey on her knees, that sweet white shirt opened to his roaming gaze. Rey’s black stockings wrapped around his waist. Rey’s curls tumbling from her bun as she rode him at his desk.

Rey, Rey, _Rey_ , he chanted to himself, wrapping a thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock, pulling, imagining it was her mouth on him instead.

He wrapped his other fist around the base of his shaft, squeezing and stroking and rubbing in a practiced motion he didn’t even need to think twice about after so many months of lusting after his secretary.

He groaned, feeling his balls tighten, and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the image of Rey’s pretty pink lipstick, the way it smudged a bit when she nibbled her lips, and how it might rub off on his skin. How gorgeous she’d look on her knees beneath his desk, sucking him off until her mouth was swollen and her chest was covered in his cum.

Ben moaned loudly, grunting as he rubbed himself faster. “Rey,” he chanted. “Rey, yes, Rey…”

And then the door opened and the object of his fantasies poked her head in, a curious “Mr. Solo…?” on her lips, the word trailing off as her eyes widened, clearly having seen what he was doing.

 _Oh, fuck_ , he cursed himself. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

* * *

Rey stepped into the elevator, toeing out of her heels as soon as the doors closed. She dropped her bag onto the floor, pulling out her flats and shoving her heels into her purse, sighing in relief as her arches flattened out after a long day of looking more professional than she probably needed to.

She was just an assistant, after all. A secretary. And even though her boss was the CEO, she still didn’t need to wear tailored skirts or high heels or the cheeky lingerie she enjoyed beneath her clothes. But dressing powerfully gave her confidence; it boosted her energy enough to make it through a day that was demanding just in terms of her work, which required her to be organized, alert, communicative, deferential, commanding, and diplomatic, often within the same twenty minutes.

When you added the hopeless attraction and crippling lust she felt for her boss into the equation, Rey figured she needed every boost she could get.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, the elevator stopping frequently to fill with other employees of the building who worked the same late shift she did. Rey mentally reviewed her Thursday evening: a half hour of yoga, a hot shower, some mindless television, and a review of the data for Ben’s meetings tomorrow.

Just as the elevator dinged, having finally reached the ground floor, Rey groaned and opened her purse. Shoes, planner, phone, keys, water bottle--no tablet.

“Shit,” she said aloud, then glanced up apologetically as a few people looked at her. 

That damn tablet. She’d forgotten it in her haste to save face, and now she had to go all the way back upstairs to get it.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she jabbed the circular 51 button, grumbling as she slipped her heels back on, the journey taking much less time on the way up.

Rey continued to grumble as she tiptoed her way back to her desk, not wanting Ben to know she was there in case they were forced to interact again and she was able to embarrass herself another time today.

_“Rey.”_

She would swear that was Ben’s voice. She paused, having reached her desk, spotting the tablet lying half-concealed beneath a folder.

“Rey, yes,” she heard, and turned to Ben’s office. Yes, what? Yes, I see you, and I’m calling for you?

Her brows knitted in confusion, but she dropped her purse on her desk and walked to his office, opening the door, calling out to him as she always did.

“Mr. Solo…?” Rey broke off, not believing her eyes. It certainly seemed like her boss had just been--

No, that was impossible.

He’d been--well, taking care of some manly urges; _that_ wasn’t entirely insane, but she’d sworn he’d called _her_ name while he was doing so.

More curious than was good for her, Rey stepped forward, peering over Ben’s desk to see that yes, indeed, he’d had his sizable length in hand, and that his flushed cheeks and mussed hair and heavy breathing were indeed a result of his frantic late night masturbatory session.

Rey was not inclined to judge. Her friend group was very sex-positive, and she’d never begrudge anyone for relieving their baser urges, but about that one last little detail, she just _had_ to know.

“Mr. Solo?” she asked, stepping forward, closing the door behind her. Ben’s eyes flew to hers, frantic and still wild with arousal, as he attempted to conceal himself beneath his desk. “Are you okay, sir? I thought I heard you calling for me…?”

Ben leaned forward on his elbows, and the intensity on his face coupled with the smell of his sweat in the air made her let out a quiet, involuntary moan.

“Rey?” he asked, gently this time. “I’m so sorry, this is so inappropriate, I cannot apologize enough--”

“Sir,” she interrupted him. “It’s okay.” Rey took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. Dear _god_ , she wanted to get on her knees for this man, and if she offered, one of two things would happen.

Either he would be horrified, and reject her, and then they’d both forget this ever happened, both protected by the certainty that one could go to HR about the other.

Or...

 _Or_.

“Mr. Solo, sir, shall I take care of that for you?” Rey said, forcing confidence into her voice, stepping closer to him, rounding his desk and swaying her hips beneath his dark gaze. “It’s my job...sir. To make things better, for you. To help everything not be so…” she trailed off, licking her lips as she came to stand beside him, her thigh pressed against his forearm where it gripped the desk.

“So _hard_ , sir,” she finished, and she looked down at him, pleading and needy and hopeful all at once.

She watched the expressions flit across his face--mortification, fear, disbelief; and then curiosity, understanding, assessment. Then his face took on a look she’d seen in board meetings many times before: the way he looked when he’d just gotten his way, eyes intense and narrowed, mouth curled in the smallest semblance of victory.

“Yes, Miss Kenobi,” he purred, and she felt herself melt a bit as he rolled his chair back from the desk, revealing his thick hardness to her hungry gaze. “I _would_ appreciate your help with this, as I do in everything else.”

“Oh, certainly, sir,” Rey said, sinking to her knees with relief, arranging her features into a more seductive smile than the goofy grin attempting to escape her. She placed her palms on Ben’s knees and took a deep breath, licking her lips as she felt the hardness of his thighs beneath her hands, eyes drinking in the impressiveness of his girth, wetness pooling between her legs as she flicked her eyes back up to her boss’s hot gaze.

* * *

Ben was so _fucked_.

He was going to lose his best employee, be reported to HR, and probably be fired as a result. 

_Fuck_.

He watched, frozen, as Rey closed the door behind her after staring at him consideringly for what felt like an eternity.

He’d hurriedly stammered out an apology, one of the most sincere he’d ever uttered in his life, trying to remain eloquent even as his dick throbbed beneath his desk now that he was facing Rey in the flesh.

He was sure he had hallucinated her next words. Surely she didn’t just offer to _take care of that_ for him…?

But she was walking closer now, her eyes steady on his, her lean thigh suddenly pressed against his arm, and he gulped as he turned his eyes to hers.

He couldn’t take advantage of her this way. He wouldn’t.

No matter how desperate for her he was.

But...then he saw it.

Her eyes, so beautifully clear and hazel, were clouded, the lids heavy as she looked suggestively down at him. 

The same naked lust he felt was evident in the way her eyes roamed his body, the way she slid her tongue across her bottom lip and then pulled it between her teeth; the way her eyes dilated as she let her gaze wander back up to his face.

Ben Solo, third generation CEO, master of negotiation and reading even the most hostile of rooms, did what he very rarely did. He decided to take a gamble.

He rolled his desk chair back, keeping his eyes on Rey’s as he moved slowly, finally speaking in his normal voice and not the stammering pleas of a shocked man he had earlier.

“Yes, Miss Kenobi,” he said, loving the way her name rolled across his tongue, as he always did. He murmured further assent and watched in disbelief as Rey sank quickly to her knees in front of him, a heavenly picture in that prim little skirt that he longed to unzip.

When she knelt between his thighs, calling him _sir_ with that sarcastic smirk, his cock bobbed for attention. Ben’s eyes were fixed on Rey’s hot pink lips as they drew closer to him, the shocking color a stark contrast to the navy blue fabric that still covered all but one part of his body.

Glancing up at him from beneath her eyelashes, Rey slowly lowered her lips to the head of his cock, wrapping them around him with a small moan. He gasped out a breath, gripping the arms of his chair as she kissed him more firmly, then began to use her tongue.

“Oh, Mr. Solo,” she sighed, gliding her hands up his thighs so one small hand gripped him in her fist, “you taste amazing.” Rey looked up at him as she licked the base of his cock, sliding her tongue up to the tip in a hot stripe, Ben groaning out his pleasure and fighting to keep his eyes open. They wanted to drift shut, but he didn’t want to miss a second of what he frankly still believed might be a fever dream.

Rey wrapped her fingers more tightly around Ben’s shaft and bobbed her mouth on his length experimentally, taking him further down her throat with every approving groan that escaped his mouth. She was perfect like this, as she was in every way: hazel eyes intent on his even as her pretty pink lips slid hotly against his ruddy skin. Ben panted for breath as the wet heat of Rey’s mouth enveloped him again and again.

“Rey,” he gasped, fisting a hand into her bun and pulling her off of him. “Sweetheart, please, I’m going to--”

“I don’t mind, sir,” Rey said from between his knees, her pretty face flushed, lips swollen from her efforts. She licked them languidly, and Ben fought not to come right then and there.

“Rey,” he growled. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She smiled slightly. “I’m sorry, sir. I would never tease you.” Her eyes twinkled up at him, and Ben was instantly harder than before.

“I’m not as nice as you, Rey,” he replied, pulling at her hair with a firm tug, and she rose to her knees and then stood obediently before him. He wrapped his long fingers around her slim hips, pushing her until she stood back against his desk, then slowly slid his hands down the outside of her thighs, keeping his eyes lifted to hers.

She looked down at him from beneath hooded eyelids, tongue peeking out now and again to lick her lips as she watched him dip his fingertips beneath the hem of her skirt. Ben pushed the fabric up slowly, and as it bunched over her waist, he allowed himself to glance down at her thighs.

The sight nearly gave him a coronary: those black stockings were held up by lacy garters, the dark fabric giving way to smooth, tan skin that contrasted sharply with the pale hue of his own fingers. He shoved the skirt up with less patience now, watching as a pair of rosy panties was revealed to his hungry gaze. Rey boosted herself up onto his desk, spreading her thighs as her skirt slid above her hips, and Ben groaned at the sight of his sexy secretary splayed out on his workspace while he sprawled in his chair.

“Rey,” he murmured, hooking his fingers beneath the lacy fabric at her center, pulling it away from her body to find a wetness there that gratified him immensely. “I’m going to tease you now, like you’ve been teasing me for months.” He leaned forward to press his lips to the soft skin of her inner thigh, hearing her gasp above him as he finally got to taste the sweet flavor of Rey’s body. He trailed his tongue up her leg to the edge of her lacy panties, dipping it beneath the hem and sliding slowly toward her center.

“Ben,” she moaned, hands gripping the edge of his desk, his tongue meandering ever so teasingly against the lace covering her skin. He let his fingers drift closer to her wetness, the tips sliding lazily against her folds, and Rey jerked against his mouth. He smiled into her skin.

* * *

Rey was certain she’d died. Surely, this was a heaven of her own creation: having Ben in her mouth, then having him turn the tables on her and tease her with his own tongue.

But no, Rey thought, as she glanced down to double check that her brain hadn’t betrayed her, this seemed real enough. All her senses were alive with Ben Solo. He seemed as hungry for her as she was for him, if the torturous licks and kisses he was pressing against her skin were any clue.

Atop his desk, Rey arched her back, impatient to feel his fingers inside her, his tongue against her desperate core. Ben paused in his kisses to hook his thumbs beneath the edges of her panties, drawing them down her legs with the care and attention to detail she had come to expect from him in all aspects of his life. He dropped the garment on the floor beside where he sat, still relaxed in his desk chair, still fully clothed with only his enticingly stiff cock jutting from his slacks.

Rey drank in the sight as Ben slowly peeled her black stockings down her legs, sliding her shoes off and letting them fall to the floor with gentle thuds. The callused pads of his fingers teased goosebumps into her legs as they traveled torturously slowly up and down their length, his long arms wrapping around her body to sit her up while he unzipped her pencil skirt and drew that, too, away from her skin.

He stood to unbutton her shirt, and Rey roused herself from the docile haze of her reclining position on his desk to sit up and help him. She raised her eyes hesitantly to his, and bit back a moan at the blazing intensity of his gaze on hers. She felt that she was melting from the inside out, his every touch and look and tease stoking the flames of her lust ever higher.

Ben slid her arms gently out of her white shirt, leaving Rey clad only in her dusky rose bra and a translucent camisole edged in white lace. She helped him peel it over her head quickly, and he deftly unhooked her brassiere, threading her arms out from the straps with a finesse that made Rey shiver.

He stood above her, towering over his naked, debauched secretary, sprawled wantonly across his desk. Picturing what he saw made Rey inexorably more aroused; she’d wanted this for so long, and nothing--not a misplaced sense of modesty, certainly--was going to stop her from having her boss.

“Sir,” she murmured, her voice a breathy feather over her naked skin. “Please, Ben, Mr. Solo...I need you. I need this.”

“Tired of the teasing, darling?” Ben slid his hands gently over her shoulders, down the length of her arms, and down to her hands, where he threaded his fingers gently through hers. As though he’d flipped a switch in himself, he yanked her hands sharply above her head, bending her back across the wide sea of his desk, positioning her fingers at the far edge of the wood where he wanted them.

“You look delicious,” he said, staring down at her hungrily, licking his lips wolfishly. Rey shuddered.

“Ben,” she moaned, writhing on the desk, naked and completely unashamed, thanks to the all-consuming power of her lust for him. “Please.”

He leaned over her once more, hands sliding down her curves, teasing and plucking her breasts gently before traveling lower, between her legs, pushing her thighs apart.

His mouth inched closer to hers, and Rey kept her eyes glued to Ben’s, watching as his lips parted, breath ghosting over her own open mouth.

“Rey, my good little secretary,” he murmured, his words brushing against her lips. “So patient with me, so tolerant of my requests.” He bit her lower lip gently, and Rey gasped, clasping the edge of the desk, arching a little further into his touch as one of his big hands teased at her center, the other pressing her hip down firmly so she was trapped beneath his still-clothed body. “I really should give you a raise, shouldn’t I? Perhaps a bonus, sweetheart?”

Rey arched her hips against his hand. “Yes, please, sir,” she panted, sensing what he wanted. “I’m good for you, _sir,_ aren’t I?”

“ _So_ good, darling.” Ben paused in his teasing to slide one finger inside her tight heat, and they groaned together, breaths mingling between their mouths, Ben’s long nose brushing against Rey’s cheek as he slid his long digit gently in and out of her body.

Three things happened simultaneously then, and Rey felt each of them separately and in a combination so powerful she thought she’d combust. Ben slid another finger into her body, stretching her with the most pleasurable pain, just as he rubbed one large, calloused thumb firmly against her little bud. As she gasped in shocked pleasure, he swallowed the sound with his mouth as he pressed it firmly to hers, kissing her with the fierce intensity that was his trademark.

Rey exploded beneath him, hips writhing against his fingers as she sobbed her release into his mouth. Ben’s flavor was the best thing she’d ever tasted, and she memorized the dark heat of his tongue even as stars danced before her eyes, body shaking with her orgasm.

Before she’d fully recovered, Ben had withdrawn his fingers from her body and replaced them with his cock with one swift thrust. She screamed in bliss as he impaled her powerfully, his tongue teasing her lips as his hips snapped against hers, the fabric of his navy pants brushing against her skin, the sting of his zipper occasionally rubbing her bare body.

Rey couldn’t see, couldn’t think, could barely _breathe_ , as her tall, delicious, still-completely-clothed boss fucked her so hard into his desk that she knew she’d have bruises in the morning.

“Yes!” she screamed, finally pulling her lips away from his to suck in a breath. “ _Yes!_ ” This-- _this_ was what she’d known he could give her, this intense, earth-shaking, mind-blowing experience, this _nirvana,_ as his cock pounded furiously into her body.

“Yes, _what?”_ Ben growled above her, and Rey moaned out an incredulous laugh as she looked up at him, his dark brows drawn together in concentration, a few drops of sweat gluing his black hair to his forehead, the collar of his light blue shirt gapped away from his body as he loomed over her.

“Oh, yes, _sir,_ ” Rey purred with a smile, finally removing her hands from the edge of the desk to grip the edges of Ben’s shirt tightly at his waist, thrusting her hips against his. “Yes, sir, yes, _sir_ \--”

She saw it, the moment her boss lost control, his jaw clenching and his lips working as they often did when he was dangerously close to rage. His hips pounded harder into hers, cock hitting a sweet spot deep inside of her body with every thrust.

With a scream, Rey came again, clenching down involuntarily, and she felt Ben’s release inside of her, painting her walls with the most delicious evidence of their shared pleasure.

* * *

Ben let his forehead fall against Rey’s as they panted for breath, the air in the room slowly clearing of the heat they’d built between them. Ben pressed a tender kiss against his secretary’s cheek, and another at the corner of her mouth.

He raised himself up and looked more closely at her lips. Sure enough, he noted with a smirk, her lipstick was smudged, just as he’d been imagining before she’d walked into his office and given him the surprise of his life.

Beneath him, Rey sighed in contentment on his desk, legs splayed so that her feet rested on the arms of his desk chair. Her eyes were closed as she caught her breath, and Ben took the opportunity to study the freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose, the dusky fringe of her dark lashes against her tanned skin, the gentle curl of the chestnut locks that had escaped her bun.

 _Gorgeous,_ he thought, drinking in the sight even as he felt his cock soften enough to slip from her body. Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled up into his own contented eyes. He stood, looking down at her as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Rey sat up, stilling his hands with her own, leaning forward to take his zipper between her fingers, raising it slowly, then smoothing her hands down over the wrinkled fabric of his suit pants.

She _tsk_ ed. “These will need to be dry cleaned,” Rey huffed. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, still utterly and unabashedly naked on his desk. “I really do deserve a raise,” she taunted. She arched a brow and he was utterly undone as she continued, “ _sir._ ”

Ben laughed hoarsely as Rey hopped down off his desk, bending to gather her clothes, scattered about his office as they were.

“But, if I can’t have a raise,” Rey continued blithely, shimmying back into her panties, “I’ll just take a promotion.”

Ben blinked, watching her slide one lean calf into those damnable black stockings. “Promotion?”

“Yes, sir,” she said smoothly, adjusting the fabric so the black line down the back ran straight. “To your _better half_.” She looked up at him, a little shy, a little coy.

He grinned in relief. “Rey, darling, you’ve always been my better half.”

She snorted. “Well, that has always been clear. But now the rest of the world will know. How’s that sound?”

He pretended to consider as he watched her slide her bra straps into place, the garment pressing her breasts up and together. Rey stood and stepped into her heels, his lovely secretary, clad only in her lingerie and heels in his office.

“It sounds great,” he agreed quickly. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” she said, looking up at him as he gently leaned around her to place his hands flat on his desk, caging her lithe body between his own and the wooden surface.

“I’d like to start tomorrow. Tonight...I have a little extra project for my secretary.” He lifted a hand to her shoulder, trailing one finger beneath the strap of her brassiere. “Some legwork, so to speak. Quite a late night.”

Rey lifted a hand to the buttons of his shirt. “Of course,” she agreed readily, busily unbuttoning the garment, her eyes sparkling up at him. _“Sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check out the other awesome fics in our collection.


End file.
